Explanations Needed
by sexynicci95
Summary: Love is in the air...or is it?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers, the WWE name, or anything associated with the WWE. This is written for the sole purpose of entertainment and not to steal the hard work and dedication of any WWE affiliate.

* * *

No. No. No. This was the only thought running through my head when my boss told me that he wanted to put me in a storyline with Daniel Bryan. It wasn't that I thought he was a bad wrestler; it was the fact that I had always thought that I would have a choice of who I wanted to Valet. I would have rather been a Valet for someone in the business that I actually talked to and had a working relationship with. With a straight face, I signed the contract the Mr. McMahon pushed across the top of his Mahogany desk and then walked out of the door. As soon as I shut the door of his office, I let out the sigh that I had been holding in and walked back to my dressing room.

The first thing that I did when I walked into my dressing room was to get a bottle of water out of my mini fridge and take a large gulp to calm my nerves. This was not the way that I hoped this meeting would turn out. I had hoped that Mr. McMahon and I would sit down and talk about how my career needed to go and what we could do to help further my on-screen personality and character. This was not how I wanted my first time on-air to be. I had to go out with Daniel Bryan, someone who I really have never even talked to before, better yet got to know his persona on-screen. I do not think that this will end well for either of us.

Walking to the couch that was centered in the room, I sat down and began looking at the script that had been written up for my storyline with Daniel and how they wanted us to interact. When I saw that this was not a romantic storyline, I let out the breath that I was not aware that I was holding. I already knew that I did not want to be in a storyline with this man, but I was relieved that they did not want me to be in a relationship with him. I do not think that I would have been able to do that. I am fairly new to the Valet process and I did not want to go straight into the romantic aspect of this business. I continued to read the script and saw that they wanted Daniel to be a part of a tag team with The Big Red Machine, Kane. I saw this and balked. Kane had not really worked with anyone since the Brothers of Destruction. I thought that he was done with tag team wrestling and that he would be working on his singles competition. I wonder if they thought he was losing popularity among the fans.

Reluctant to read anymore, I set the script down and started changing into the ring clothes that the costume department left me that was supposed to match Daniel's. When I was finished changing, I walked out to the men's hallway and continued along my path until I found the door with Daniel's name on it. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Within a few seconds I heard Daniel tell me to come in and I gently turned the door handle, not quite ready to deal with this new aspect of my career.

Nervous and very skeptical about this whole partnership, I walked into the room and glanced around. It was a generic backstage dressing room. It has a couch, chairs, lockers, and what looked to be a small shower area through the doorway in the back. Daniel was sitting with his back to me facing what looked to be a small bag with his ring gear in it. He was holding what looked to be his trunks, which appeared to have a whole in them. He peered over his shoulder, and in seeing me in the doorway looked flustered for a moment before he set his trunks down, walked over to me, extended his hand, and said "I'm Daniel and you must be my new Valet, Kansas."

* * *

Author's Note: Hi readers! This is my first story so please leave some reviews about what yall think. I would love suggestions on how I could improve my writing. Please don't be shy. I will try to update as often as I can so please give me some motivation to continue on with this story.


End file.
